Return to Innocence
by Leliel
Summary: This is a poem about how one character feel about herself... Kudos to you if know whom this is!
1. Default Chapter

_** Return to Innocence **_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, Squaresoft, blah blah blah.. Evil lawyers cant get my pocketchange! 

I am cold on the inside, I wreck havoc in hearts of men   
I act optimistic, bright, cheery, on the out to hide my feelings,   
My doubt, my heart, my soul, my mistakes.   
I am envious, envious of the pure souls whom walk, oblivious to the chaos around them.   
I am jaded, tired, worn out.   
I cannot stand being a puppet, I curse the gods for my path…   
But it is the path that I chose.   
I hated a man, who loved me so much.   
I played with his heart. I acted along, acted that I loved him… So then I married a man I couldn't stand…   
Just for the sake of prosperity.   
And I put this man through a icy hell, a prison of which he could not exit.   
Love.   
Yes, I am a monster. I am a monster more then he is- An angel, compared to me.   
I cannot show my true self…   
Why? I am afraid.   
My hands are stained, but not with the coppery substance.   
No, my hands are stained with much worse then blood-   
Tears.   
No, not my tears. The man whom loved me…   
I deluded him. I showed him bittersweet romance.   
They say redemption is the key.   
They say if you try to fix your problems and turn back to yourself.   
Return to Innocence.   
But what I wish to ask is-   
How can one return to innocence…   
If it was never even there. 

This is my first poem on FF.net. I wish to know how this poem was- please give me your thoughs. Kudos to you if you know which FF7 character this is! 


	2. Reviews and Analogies

For everyone who guessed, YES it is Lucrecia! Everyone gets Kudos for reviewing though ^^ 

Thank you to- 

Me- I was trying to make it seem like one or two characters, but it seems like I am making the effect ^^;; Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked my poem! 

Rueh- Don't worry, I spelt Lucrecia wrong a million times- I had to save it on my spell check so I wouldn't forget ^^;;. I read your poem, and I strongly agree. It IS 10x darker then any of my works could EVER be. I envy you.... 

Kd Zeal- Thank you for your compliment! Everyone is making good guesses... Or is it obvious? ^^:;;; 

Seraph-Feather- Thank you thank you THANK You! *Glomps Seraph* You gave me a true review a- I'm ranting... This is chapter is for you! Read the analyses at the end of the chappie. This is why I think this is Lucrecia. its my personal opinion, so if people don't agree.... WRATH OF THE AUTHORESS! Lol ^^; 

The Highwaywoman- And you get a box of Kudos! It is indeed Lucrecia! Thank you, I tried to make Lucrecia the most pitiful demon alive. I hate her because she ruined poor Vinnie… *sniffle* 

Smays- It is LUCREICIA! You are correct! A box of kudos! *sweatdrop* I'm going to go broke soon... Sorry I didn't E-mail you, but I'm putting this in the chappie for you! ^^ 

...- It isn't Aeris, but, thank you for your time and your compliments ^^ 

Cid Dante- Aye, I know what you mean. EVIL LUCRECIA! Thank you for your compliments. Box of kudos to you! 

Analogies... 

I am cold on the inside, I wreck havoc in hearts of men 

_ I figure that Lucrecia has done this somehow before- in childhood or somewhere in her life. I mean, she's SOOO experienced! ^^_

I act optimistic, bright, cheery, on the out to hide my feelings, 

_Alright, she isn't the brightest flower, but hey. She isn't Doom 'n gloom like she made Vincent…_

My doubt, my heart, my soul, my mistakes. 

_There we go. Mistakes that she made. She hates her feelings. She feels doubt from playing the game of life._

I am envious, envious of the pure souls whom walk, oblivious to the chaos around them. 

_She truly learned about herself during the Jenova project- she then tried to wallow in self pity._

I am jaded, tired, worn out. 

_Next.. _

I cannot stand being a puppet, I curse the gods for my path… 

_I figured that Jenova is the puppet master here. If she got Sephy, why not her?_

But it is the path that I chose. 

_She chose to be a scientist- she CHOSE to be a puppet, people!_

I hated a man, who loved me so much. 

_Here pops in Vinnie. He loved her to death_

I played with his heart. I acted along, acted that I loved him… So then I married a man I couldn't stand… 

_I figured she only loved to watch people suffer, so she played along and then married Hojo. (evil nasty b- never mind.. G for a reason...)_

Just for the sake of prosperity. 

_ She did it because she loved to watch Vincent suffer, but she didn't show it._

And I put this man through a icy hell, a prison of which he could not exit. 

_Few words. Coffin, hopes of redemption on Vinnie's side._

Love. 

_This is the icy prison people ^^_

Yes, I am a monster. I am a monster more then he is- An angel, compared to me. 

_Vincent was a Turk, he killed and murdered and stuff for money. For a high life, even though he may have not enjoyed it. She is saying she is worse then that._

I cannot show my true self… 

_ She cannot show herself, because..._

Why? I am afraid. 

_Afraid it would cost her "high life."_

My hands are stained, but not with the coppery substance. 

_Coppery substance= blood_

No, my hands are stained with much worse then blood- 

_Next…_

Tears. 

_ I think someone's tears are worse then someone's blood. May just be me…_

No, not my tears. The man whom loved me… 

_Vincent's tears._

I deluded him. I showed him bittersweet romance. 

_Kind of a Romeo Juliet thing, without the "happy ending"_

They say redemption is the key. 

_meaning if you try hard enough, gods will forgive you…_

They say if you try to fix your problems and turn back to yourself. 

_I'm sorry, most of this line is From Enigma's Return to innocence._

Return to Innocence. 

_Erm.. Copyright Enigma… ^^:;;;_

But what I wish to ask is- 

_Next_

How can one return to innocence… 

_next…_

If it was never even there. 

_I believe Lucrecia thinks she never had innocence. I agree. Does anyone else?_

Well, Thank you everyone for your support. (I sound like a robot..Hmm). Scratch that. Thank you all! *glomps everyone* 


End file.
